iconfess
by liatortilla
Summary: in a drunken state on of the of the girls confess theirbtrue feelings.smut dont like dont read


Ok so this is my first Cam. Im not a writer, I just have ideas. I would love to thanks ILove Icarly for editing this story.

This story has a lot of same sex smut dont like dont read. If your younger then 15 please dont read and then send me a pm saying how this had sex in it. you have been told.

well I do hope you like and hope to hear from you guys soon.

-lia

* * *

It was 4 am when my god damn cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Sam calling.

Annoyed, I answered the phone. "This better be good. I was sleeping," I said, my voice hoarse from sleep as I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up.

"Hey, cupcake. I don't feel too good. I just drank my weight in alcohol," she slurred into the phone.

"And whose fault is that, Sam?" I said back. I was really getting tired of her bullshit. She had been doing this for a few weeks now. If she didn't call, she would break in to the loft.

"Could you please open the front door for me? I really want to see you," she said, her voice slurring again. It sounded like she d been crying for a while.

"Yeah just give me a minute. Don't move ok," I said getting out of bed and running down the stairs to the front door. I pulled the door open carefully trying not to wake up Spencer. Leaning against the wall was Sam looking pale, her face blotchy from crying. "Aww, Sam. Come in. Let's get you into bed," I said, dragging her into the loft. The whole time she was muttering how she shouldn t have come here the first place. I got her into my room and sat her on my bed. I headed into my closet to get her a clean pair of pajamas to sleep in.

"Carls, come sit with me for a minute please?" she asked me like she had something to say that needed to be said now and not later. Her crystal blue eyes were having a hard time focusing at staring at one object for more than a second. Her mouth opened on impulse and she thought better of it, closing it just as fast. Again, her blue eyes moved around, avoiding my brown ones. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Carly, I know I keep hurting you by coming here like this. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. And why you put up with me, I don't know."

"Because I care about you. Don't ever doubt that," I said, and it's true. I wouldn't put up with it if it was anyone else, but it isn't. It s Sam, and I love Sam. I would do anything for her. "Now please, tell me what's this about. What has you so upset Miss Thought-Miss-Nothing-Fazes-Me?" I said, wanting to get to the point. I was tired of seeing my best friend so broken like this.

Her eyes landed on me and she said one simple word. "You." She looks away again.

I was dumbfounded by that answer. I had done nothing besides take care of her when she showed up like this. I wasn't just curious - I was also pissed. How dare she say that. "Excuse me. Would you like to explain for me please?" I said bitterly. This was just getting ridiculous.

She took a few deep breaths. "I said you. Want to know why? Because I love you, but not only in a friendly way. No, I'm in love with you. And as much as I try to drink my thoughts of you away, you re always their haunting me." Her voice was no more than a whisper and it cracked with the last few words. She looked at me once again, her eyes shining with tears. When I didn't respond, she went on. "I know I;m a freak and that you don't want anything to do with me after what I just said," she finished, standing on shaky legs.

I didn't think as I leaned and pressed my lips to hers in a shy kiss. She didn't kiss me back. I pulled back and turned away from her.

"Your kisses leaves me screaming, baby" I heard her mutter under her breath before she turned me around and kissed me. I was gentle but filled with a passion that leaves me in shock. Her lips were soft against my own, demanding a cure for what had been haunting her for weeks now. When air was needed, I pulled away and leaned my head against hers. "I love you, Carly," she whispered against my lips before giving me a chase kiss.

I pulled away again, searching her eyes a second before I replied, "As I love you." Kissing her with as much passion as she showed me just a moment ago, I forgot all of my insecurities also forgetting that Sam was my best friend and that we could FUCK this up royally. I gently pushed her backwards onto my bed. The bed we had already shared on numerous occasions. But never like this. She fell with a soft thump, sitting on top of the bed. Kneeling in front of her, I ran my hands through her golden hair. I loved the way it fell down in soft curls around her face. I ran my fingertips from her neck to the palms of her hands, moving them, so they where lying beside her. I moved my lips to kiss and nip at her pale, flawless neck, eliciting a loud moan from her still slightly bruised lips.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own and went in search of skin. My fingers skimmed her taught abs. She shuddered at my touch. Getting brave I moved my hand slowly up, skimming her ribs. Again she moaned her pleasure. I moved my hands down again and grabbed the hem or her long sleeve tee shirt and pulled it up and off. She was left in just her polka dot bra. I kissed the newly found skin, scraping my nails across her taut nipple through the fabric.

I moved my hands down her silky smooth thighs then back up stopping when I reached the button of her jeans. With shaky, hasty hands, I unbuttoned her jeans and heard her breath hitch. She sat up and moved to grab my wrist but, still in a drunken state, failed. "Carls, you don t have to do that," she said breathlessly.

I once again pushed her so she was lying on her back. "I want to, and who better than the one person I love and trust the most," I said, kissing her jaw line.

In a show of her strength, Sam flipped us over, covering me. She kissed my lips, cheek, jaw line, and my neck, showing me tender love with every kiss. She stripped me out of my tank top and shorts leaving me in my panties and bra. She was still wearing her jeans. My hands ran down her back to her firm ass, bringing her closer to me, grinding my pelvis into hers. Two separate moans where heard throughout the room. "You're a little overdressed," I said breathlessly, tugging at her jeans.

She looked up from where she had been nipping my collarbone, most likely leaving a hickey. By the way she was looking at me, I knew she had begun to sober up. She stared at my eyes like I was her only salvation, like I was the only thing that mattered to her. She gave me her cocky smirk before saying, "I think your right." She moved off of the bed. Turning, she shut off the light in the room leaving only my desk lamp illuminating the room. In the shadows I saw her taking off her shoes, then her jeans soon joined them on the floor. She walked over to the bed lying down beside me. "Are you still sure about this?"

My response was kissing her gently, but soon Sam ran her tongue across my lips, begging for entrance. Two sets of hands started roaming each others body. Sam started to kiss down my body, stopping once again on my collarbone, running her teeth the length of it. A shuddering moan escaped my lips. She did it again and the sound once again escaped.

She moved lower, kissing all around, teasing me. Finally, with a pointed tongue, she licked my nipple. She then bid the same attention to the other. Moving on, she kissed each and every rib she came across as she made her way further down my body.

Stopping at my bellybutton, Sam first licked around it before dipping her tongue in. She paused to look up at me with a devilish smirk. Then, leaning down, she kissed the top of my panties; my heart almost stopped. She moved to my hip bone and bit lightly at it causing my hips to jump on their own.

"Sam, please...oh god, Sam," I said, my voice breathy and cracking, begging for what, I didn't know.

She shifted slightly, hooking her thumb in the hem of my panties, pulling them down slowly. With every inch she pulled them down, I felt myself getting excited thinking of what was to come. Once they were removed, she lightly scratched my inner thighs, kissing the little pink marks she had left behind. With hesitation, she ran one long finger the length of my slit. A loud, throaty moan tore from my throat and my hips bucked. With her free hand, Sam held me down. She looked up again "God... you're so beautiful," she said, scanning my body with hungry eyes. In a swift motion, she dipped down and kissed my clit before using her finger and entering me.

"Fuck," I cursed in a mix of pain and pleasure as she stretched me.

She looked up with concern in her eyes "Are you ok? Did I hurt you too much?"

I shook my head. "No." I didn't trust my voice.

"Do you still want me to keep going?" she asked looking almost scared that I would say "no" .

I cupped her face before answering. "Yes, please keep going." Pulling her face up, I kissed her lips, still glistening with my juices. Sucking her bottom lip, we both moaned.

She pulled away, kissing my neck as she slowly thrust her finger into me. My lip caught in between my teeth as I tried to keep from making any kind of sound that would discourage her but soon the sounds that were once from pain became sounds of pleasure.

Her lips traveled the same path they did a while ago, paying the same attention as they did then. My hips reared up to meet her every thrust, encouraging her to go faster. She once again was face to face with my center. Softly she blew cold air onto my overheated clit before licking it.

"Oh...Sam that feels " I couldn t finish my thought. I was becoming incoherent from the pleasure. I felt the vibration when she hummed her agreement. She alternated between licking and sucking on my clit. I felt like my insides were going to explode from the pleasure. Sam added a second finger; her strokes were long and hard, pushing me even closer to climax. Suddenly she bit down on my clit, triggering my release. I screamed out Sam s name.

She waited patiently for me to catch my breath before pulling her fingers out of me. Slowly she slid her fingers up my body, kissing the trail she left behind up to my lips, kissing me passionately before pulling away. "Are you ok? You're really flushed there," she said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm better than ok," I said, giving her one of my own cocky grins. "By the way, where did you learn how to do that?" I asked, remembering I had made a mental note to find that out.

"That's my secret. You will never know," she said, bending down to kiss my neck again.

"Tell me. I want to know?" I said, trying to pull her away from my neck.

"Ok. I ll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh at me," she said seriously.

"I won't," I replied, giving her my best innocent look.

"Ok, so Wendy got a video on her phone of two chicks doing it. Well I paid a lot of attention to what they where doing," she said as a blush covered her whole face.

"Aww - that s so cute! What else did you learn?" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You see, I knew you where going to make fun of me," she said with a cute sulking look on her beautiful face. I leaned over and kissed her pouty lips. Soon she gave up trying to act mad and kissed me back. "What are we, Carly? I don't think I could go back to being friends after tonight." She pulled away, stroking my cheek.

"Who said I wanted to go back? I like this, with you. It feels right." I kissed her. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I murmured against her skin.

"Yes," she replied before kissing me passionately.


End file.
